Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply system, a vehicle equipped with the same, and a control method for the power supply system, and in particular to a power supply system which is mounted in a vehicle and can supply and receive electric power to and from the outside of the vehicle, the vehicle equipped with the same, and a control method for the power supply system.
Description of the Background Art
In recent years, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like have received attention as environment-friendly vehicles. These vehicles are equipped with a motor generating a traveling drive force, and a power storage device storing electric power to be supplied to the motor. A hybrid vehicle is a vehicle equipped with an internal combustion engine and a motor serving as motive power sources.
In such vehicles, a vehicle including a power storage device which can be charged by a power supply outside the vehicle (hereinafter also referred to as an “external power supply”, and charging of a power storage device by an external power supply will be also referred to as “external charging”) has been known. For example, electric power is supplied from a general household power supply to the power storage device by connecting a power outlet provided in a house and a charging inlet provided in the vehicle using a charging cable.
On the other hand, a vehicle which can supply electric power stored in a vehicle-mounted power storage device to an external power supply or an electric load outside the vehicle has also been known (hereinafter, power feeding from a power storage device to an external power supply or an electric load outside a vehicle will also be referred to as “external discharging”). For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-35277 (Patent Document 1) discloses a charging/discharging system for an electrically powered vehicle which can perform external charging and can also perform external discharging (see Patent Document 1).